<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Entertainment's Here by UnenthusiasticNerd</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27239758">The Entertainment's Here</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnenthusiasticNerd/pseuds/UnenthusiasticNerd'>UnenthusiasticNerd</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alastor is a little shit, Alastor is in Hell for a Reason (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor starts out manipulative, Aromantic Asexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Asexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Birds, Cannibal Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Cannibal Midoriya Izuku, Demon Deals, Gen, Hawks shows up for a moment, He likes to fuck with the police, Husk and the other demons are mentioned but dont appear, Internalized Acephobia, Midoriya Izuku Does Not Have One for All Quirk, Midoriya Izuku Needs A Hug, Midoriya Izuku gets a quirk, Midoriya Izuku is a Ray of Sunshine, Mild Gore, Peryton Alastor, Protective Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Quirkless Midoriya Izuku, Sansa Tamakawa is Tired, THIS IS A SIDE FIC, Tired Tsukauchi Naomasa, Tsukauchi Naomasa is So Done, Very much not a priority fic!!!!, eventually, then whoops hes infected with the midoriya friendship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:49:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,700</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27239758</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnenthusiasticNerd/pseuds/UnenthusiasticNerd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Izuku finds himself in a summoning circle and makes a deal with the demon that emerges.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alastor (Hazbin Hotel) &amp; Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Izuku &amp; Shinsou Hitoshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>140</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>480</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Summoning Circle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26679892">The Demon in the Staff</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexander_Wesker/pseuds/Alexander_Wesker">Alexander_Wesker</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A few people actually seemed excited about this idea??? So here's the first chapter! Don't expect anything close to an upload schedule- Make A Wish is still my priority.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Izuku squirmed in his bonds, eyes squeezed shut as he tried to suck air past the gag in his mouth. He wasn’t sure where he was, or why, just that he’d been taken on his way home with Mama from the market. It had been a good day before the villains in black and red arrived! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t sure what had happened to Mama after she tried to stop them from taking him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The tallest of the villains raised his hands and knelt, shouting something Izuku couldn’t quite understand. The other villains put their hands on the circle they’d put him in, repeating the words. The whole thing was beginning to glow red; Izuku wasn’t sure what to think about that. Was it one of their quirks?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"̷͒ͅW̸̗ḙ̶̾l̶̪̿l̷̯̿,̷̱͝ ̷̪͠w̸̳͒ḛ̴̈́l̵̥̂l̴͇̽,̶̥̈́ ̴̮̂ẅ̴̨́e̷̛̲l̵̠̂l̸̪̽,̴̭͋ ̷̡̇t̶̙̑ḧ̶̭́ȋ̷̧s̵̬̊ ̷̥͋í̸̱s̴̤͛ ̷̼̎ć̴ͅë̵̩́r̶̠̄ț̵̐ā̷̗i̵͔͘n̸͓̂l̸̻̊y̷͖̚ ̷̱̿a̷̦n̴̨̒ ̸̃͜u̵̜͐n̴̮͌ȩ̷̚ẍ̷̣́p̷̬̈́ḙ̵͘c̵̡̄t̴͍̄ẽ̸͓d̴̻̏ ̴̗̎t̴̖͌u̷̱̇r̸̗̔n̷͙͗ ̵͓̉ȍ̵͓ḟ̷͖ ̶̦̿e̴͕͛v̷͉̇e̷͇͒n̵̘͌t̷͚͐ş̷̒!̷̹̈"̴͇̚ </em>
  </b>
  <span>Something exclaimed behind him. Izuku let out a muffled shriek, trying harder to wriggle out of his bonds. Whatever it was purred more than spoke, voice scratchy and distorted nearly beyond understanding but holding an unmistakable note of glee. </span>
  <b>
    <em>"̶͚͆Ẅ̵̙́ḣ̶̯á̵̱t̸͉̚ ̵͕̉i̵͖͐ŝ̷̲ ̴͚̂i̵̯͂t̶̲̋ ̸̛̗ŷ̴ͅȏ̴̬u̶̞̐ ̵̱̊w̷͇̌a̴̙̒n̶͙͗t̴̫̃,̸̼͐ ̵̌ͅh̷̩͑u̴̞̚m̴͇͋ä̵̘́n̷̐͜š̸̟?̴͖̂ ̸̨͝Ï̵̫t̶̪̿ ̵͔̂h̵̥̋a̶̻͐s̸̫̚ ̶̛̣b̵̬̐e̵̙̊e̶̟͗ṋ̶̑ ̴̟̽a̵̘̽ ̵̪̔l̵̲̽ȏ̷͖n̸̼̽g̶̖̎ ̸̻͛t̸̘̍i̷͕̊m̷̲e̶̙͐ ̵͈̇s̷̫͐i̶̻͆n̶̎ͅc̷̣̋e̵͔̎ ̶͖͒I̸̭͘ ̶̛̮h̷̻̽a̷̙͘v̵̭̈́e̸̫̍ ̴̙͘g̶͍̊o̷͍͗t̷͙̃t̴̺̀ḛ̴͝n̷̓ͅ ̵͇̎a̸̫͠ ̴̫̌p̴̢͂r̶̻̋ȏ̶͕p̴̲̄e̵̢͋r̶̯̅ ̵ͅh̸̢͌u̷̮̔m̷̪̊ḁ̸͝n̶͙̑ ̷͕̇s̴̬̓a̴̘͑c̸̯͊r̷̥̀i̶̗̐f̷̥i̴̕ͅc̸̭̾ȅ̴̥!̶̼̎ ̵̩̃I̶͓͌ ̸̜͝d̷̩̒o̶͖̍ ̵̹͐b̸̭̃e̶̾͜l̸̝͑i̸̼͒e̵̖͋v̵͎͗e̶̡̕ ̴̡͌I̸̞̾ ̷̳͝c̴̖͋ȧ̵̗n̷͚͊ ̷͙̍b̸̼̊ě̵̳ ̵̪̀g̵͔͝e̷͕̿n̸̳̅e̵͉̾r̵̜͗ō̵͖u̵̻s̷̖͑!̶̪̃"̸͔̈́</em>
  </b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He let out another muffled sound. Was this a hero, here to save him? Or another villain? The other villains, he noticed, were lying limp on the ground. Were they dead?!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"̶̟͆Ö̷͖́h̸̖̽,̷̤̂ ̴̘̕d̷͉̿e̴̟͒a̷̜̽r̷̫̎,̶̼͝ ̸̲̔y̴̢͊o̴̼̎ú̸̙'̴̦̑v̶̫͆e̵͓ ̴̡͛g̷̦͑ö̴̙́t̶̢̾t̵̞̋ě̵͇n̶̘͛ ̵̡̌y̸͕͒o̸̧͆u̸̻̍r̸̼͒s̴̢̓ë̵̹́l̵͔͗f̴̯͘ ̵̟̑i̵̜̒n̴͎͗t̷̼͐o̸̝̎ ̴̞̇q̵̜̈́ú̶͓i̸͕̔ť̴̢ḛ̵̐ ̷͎͗t̶̜h̶͙̀ĕ̵͓ ̸̞̒b̸͍̚i̸̫̾n̶͙͋d̵͓̾ ̸̗͑ȟ̴̝ė̴̩r̵̯̉è̸̞,̶͈̑ ̴͚̅c̶̢h̶̘͆i̴͈͐l̷̙̚d̴͓̓,̷̫͑"̸̰̒</em>
  </b>
  <span> It stepped into his line of sight, and he shrank back. It was tall, taller than All Might, with grayish skin and black eyes with glowing red pupils. A sharp-toothed smile slashed across its face, unnaturally wide and fixed in place--indicating nothing even close to happiness. Enormous, red-tipped racks of antlers emerged from its dark red hair, looking far sharper and deadlier than any antlers Izuku had ever seen before. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"̶̼͊B̴̳̾r̶̞̆ǐ̵̼n̶̦͘g̵͖̀i̵͖̋n̶͖̅g̵̣̕ ̴͙̍a̷̬̓ ̸̣̂c̸͓̓h̵̼̎ḯ̸̱l̶̰̿d̸͙̂ ̶͍͘i̶̱͠ň̸̳t̸̰͛o̸͍͑ ̴̮͠å̷͔l̵͓̓ḽ̷͘ ̵͔̃t̶͖́h̴̦͐i̶̼͝s̵͚̔.̸̫̑.̵̺̎.̷͚̆ ̶̝̈S̷͚̈́ṭ̸̅û̴̘p̵̫̓ȋ̴̲d̴͈̾ ̷̹͆h̷̭ų̴͗m̴̤̑å̷̤n̷͕ŝ̴̤.̴̡̅ ̸̡̐Ḻ̴̛ę̵͐ṭ̴͌'̴͇̈́s̴͈͐ ̷̲̉g̶͖̓e̵̛͙t̶̬͑ ̸̙͌t̷̝̍h̸̡́a̸̱̒t̶̨͠ ̴̗͗ǵ̸̼a̸͚̅g̶̻̊ ̷̖͋o̸͓͛f̵̼͋f̴͍̋ ̶̧͐y̴̭͐o̴̮͝ů̴ͅ,̸̞̂ ̸̛̹ñ̶͈o̵̰̕w̵̪̆,̸̼̃ ̷̻h̵̙̉m̷̐͜?̵̏͜"̸͚̅ </em>
  </b>
  <span>It reached out delicately and plucked the cloth out of his mouth, eyes narrowing. He gasped in a deep breath and started coughing, tears starting to streak down his face once again.The thing made a sound that might have been it clearing its throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"̷̪̾W̶̻̊e̸̫͠ļ̷̕l̵͎̃,̶̖̓ ̷̺̑m̴̤̿y̶͎̽ ̸̮̌ḋ̵͍ȩ̴̈́a̶̳͊r̸͔̔!̵̦̐ ̵͉̂Ḭ̶̇ň̴͚ẗ̴͈r̸̗̈́o̴̼̕d̴̦̚u̵̜͋c̷͙̚t̴̰́ḭ̴́o̵̺̽ń̴̳ ̵̧̈́t̶̟̔ḭ̸͗m̸͕̔ë̷̺́!̵͔̎ ̴͔̃Ǐ̴̖'̵͓̅m̸͎͠ ̵̠͝Ã̶̝l̶̟̓a̴̪͠s̵̝͌t̶̬̅o̴̱̅r̷̟̊,̷̨ ̸͖̽i̵͓̒t̸͉̑'̷̢͑s̵̳̅ ̵̤̂a̶̙̓ ̶͎͑p̵̪͆ḽ̵̂ḙ̴͝ą̶̉s̴͍̔ṷ̶͋r̸͑ͅe̵͓̒ ̶̒ͅt̸͈̓o̸̠͂ ̷̖̽m̷̤͑e̷͎͊e̴̠͒t̸̝̎ ̸̪́y̸̱̎o̷̲̒u̶̱̅,̸̲̒ Q̵͇͉̣̒̈́͗̽ṻ̸̻́̃͘ḯ̸̫̓͐̾t̷̟̙̪̫̍͊̕͘e̶͕̜̱̒̃͗̐ ̶͕̂a̵͖͠ ̷͇̾p̶̰̉l̴͙͌ě̶̻a̶̤̕s̵̪̒ű̷̩r̶̨̓e̶͕͗!̶͈͒"̵͖̂</em>
  </b>
  <span> It finished slicing through his bonds and swished back to the edge of the circle, still grinning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izuku blinked the tears out of his eyes, leaning back, and willed himself to meet the thing’s--Alastor’s--eyes. “I’m Izuku.” He whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"̶̢̎Ą̶̇h̵̫͆,̸͓̌ ̵͉̌Í̴̫z̸̪̾u̸̡̕k̶̤͒u̵̮͛!̵̲͛ ̸͉̇W̵̨̕h̵͇͒a̷̲͠t̴̬ ̵͉̏a̶̼̋ ̴̜̓l̸̙̕ŏ̵͉v̵̲̍e̸̢̾l̴̫̉y̷̫̓ ̴̢̕n̸͙͗â̴͜m̸̬̚e̵͙͒!̴̧̛ ̸̡͘N̷̩̎o̶̘̓w̸͇͊ ̴͕̏t̶̝́e̷̗͛l̸̖̾l̵̡̄ ̵̤͌m̴̠e̴̘͂,̴̰̂ ̵̙͘l̷̥̉i̶̬̎t̵̳͌ṱ̷̕l̸̡̎ḙ̷̈́ ̵͚̍f̷̫͠ã̶̼w̴͔͒n̵̝,̸̗͠ ̸̹̑ẃ̶͈h̷̗̓a̷̲̕t̸̫̕ ̵̤̐i̴̲̽s̷̛̻ ̵̟̈́i̵̠͐t̴̼͂ ̷̦̔y̸̞̕o̶̪͛u̵̠̓ ̷͓͋w̴̜̉a̷̳̍n̸̲͑ẗ̸̬ ̵̡͝m̶̜̃ỏ̵̤s̸̹͋ț̸̏?̶͐͜"̷̨̅</em>
  </b>
  <span> It cocked its head, grin, impossibly, widening. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wanna be a hero.” Izuku stated, a little more firmly.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"̵̡̇À̷̙ ̸͇̑ḥ̸̏ë̶̺r̵̨̈́o̵̘͊?̴͖̒ ̸͍̌L̷̻̔i̵̜̇k̵͍̉e̷͋ͅ ̵̼͊a̵̳̚ ̸̳̈s̷̟̆ũ̴ͅp̷̛̻e̵̙̓r̴̫̂h̶͈e̷̘͝r̷̨͗o̸̳̍?̶̮̃"̷̭̂</em>
  </b>
  <span> The thing’s head tipped further with a loud </span>
  <em>
    <span>crack</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, yeah…” He nodded, confused. Why did it sound so surprised? It wasn’t exactly an uncommon goal. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"̸̜̐F̴͙͂a̵͚͂s̸̘c̵̬͘i̴̻͘n̸̥̑a̶͕͗t̸̢ì̴̼n̴͇͛g̴̭̈́!̷͔̑ ̷̢̓S̶͔̈u̶̙͌p̴̰̉ḙ̴̋r̷̫̅p̸̬͗o̴̻w̷̳͆e̶̻r̸͔͒s̶̭̚,̸͖̐ ̴̱̀ṉ̴̕o̶̫̔w̷̫̿ ̸͇̅ẗ̶̤h̶̲a̷͈̓t̵̝̏'̷̼̉s̵̤̎ ̵̬̀a̵̳̅ ̵̡̓r̵͈̍e̵̺q̸͕̒ù̵̪e̸̟͒s̸̟̏t̵̤̀ ̸͔̕Ị̶̃ ̴̰͒d̷͖͠o̵͎̿n̴̟͐'̷̭̈́t̶͈̉ ̵͙̐o̵̗͊f̴̭̆t̶̞͗ẽ̸͖n̶̜͝ ̷͔͋ġ̵̠e̸̗t̶̹̾!̵͇͘ ̷̖͠I̵̻͠'̴̗͂ḻ̴̌l̵̠̚ ̸̼͘g̷̩̉i̸̛̜v̵̦̐e̴̔͜ ̴̣̍y̷̹͆o̷̻̓u̷̢̿ ̸̘̿p̵̫̀o̴̩̚w̸̨̋e̷̙͝r̶͙͒,̵̱̏ ̶̣̀a̶̧̾n̸̹d̸̞̔ ̶͔̊ï̴̘n̶̬̐ ̶̦͒ŗ̸͌e̴̮̚t̴͖͠u̴͕͗r̴͇n̵͉̎,̷̨̅ ̵̠͊ỵ̴o̵̟u̵͔ ̵̫̈l̴̛̙e̸̘͒ṱ̶̈́ ̷̲̌ṃ̷ë̶͔ ̷̞̑t̴̞͒a̵̲̍ḳ̷̌e̴̥̎ ̷̠͝a̴͇͘ ̴͙͂p̶̫͛e̶̡͘r̶̤͠m̸̲̂ǎ̴͈n̷̹̉e̵̺͝n̵͇͑ẗ̷̢́ ̴͈̆p̸̺̂h̷͓͘y̷̲͐s̵̥̀i̵̩͗c̶̟̄å̴͓l̶̹̿ ̶̦͌f̴̭͆o̴̥͛r̸̜͐m̷̒͜ ̵̰̍o̵̡n̶̦̅ ̷̪̈́t̴̡̓h̶̯̄ì̸͜s̶͙̈ ̶̱͝m̴̲o̵̤̓r̶̰̓t̴̯͂a̶͉̅l̶̛͎ ̴̺̂p̵͉̍l̵̰̈́ä̵̫́n̶̰͐ę̵͠!̸̧̄"̸̝͒</em>
  </b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He frowned. “What? Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"̸̱͌O̸̰̓ḧ̵̬́,̵͍̍ ̷̼̾ḯ̷̱t̸̹͂'̴̖͆s̸̯̄ ̵̱̏t̴̙ȓ̷̡ŭ̵͔l̷̼̇y̵̧̍ ̴̠̊j̶̛͎u̴̯͒s̶̥̈t̶͉̅ ̷̤ä̵̻́ ̷̘̿f̷̨̃ô̵̤r̴͍̍m̶̮̑ḁ̵̈l̴͈͆i̶͔̊t̷̥̆y̵̨̑,̶͎̈́ ̸̠̀m̶͚͐y̴̗̐ ̷̥̇d̶̤̈ȩ̸́a̸͎͝r̶̛̭!̶̻̍ ̷͚̅Ň̴̫ō̷̲w̶͕̄,̴̗̏ ̷̖̏D̶͖͝O̷̳̐ ̵̯͑W̷͍͒Ë̸̤ ̴̺͘Ḧ̴͇́A̴͕̓V̸̲͗E̶̤̓ ̶̫͌A̷̱͘ ̶̜͝D̴͉͗E̷͎̎A̵͔̋L̵̠̽?̴̌͜"̴̻͝</em>
  </b>
  <span> Its voice deepened, seemingly thrumming with power as it outstretched its hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izuku took in a deep breath, and shook it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Alastor’s grin stretched impossibly wide as he stepped out of the summoning circle, savouring the heady feeling of a powerful contract settling in his body. Ohh, this child was so </span>
  </em>
  <span>delightfully</span>
  <em>
    <span> naive! No negotiations whatsoever!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But that was no longer of consequence--he’d been granted a fully manifested form, with no solid limit other than the boy’s death--something that, judging by his age, was a long way off.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He was</span>
  </em>
  <span> unstoppable.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Happy Halloween</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Stuff happens? This is setup I guess?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy Halloween motherfuckers</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Izuku woke up with a squeak, looking around him wildly as he remembered what just happened. The thing--it called itself Alastor?--was crouching in front of him, grin still fixed in place as it watched him narrowly. It was in a much more human form now--just slightly taller than average, with small antlers and an odd coloration that could easily have been a strange mutation quirk. Izuku swallowed, remembering something his mom had told him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, what pronouns do you use, Mx. Alastor?” He asked quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It raised an eyebrow. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“What a polite child! I go by ‘he’ on this plane, I believe! Haha, gender! Quite the delightful little construct, don’t you think?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Its voice was much easier to understand now--just slightly staticky.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izuku nodded slowly. “I’m also he… um… do you wanna stay with me and Mama…? I’m sure she wouldn’t mind…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For the first time, Alastor’s grin faltered slightly. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“That would be delightful! Ah, mothers! I had one of those, once! Oh, she made the best Jambalaya, I’ve never had anything else quite like it! One might say the kick was straight from Hell! Hah!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s Jambalaya?” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You’ve never tried it? Oh, you are missing out! Come, come, darling, we must be on your way, I will tell you as we walk! Jambalaya is a classic, my dear, a classic! It…”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>They were standing in the same spot Izuku had been when he was kidnapped--he wasn’t sure how Mr. Alastor had gotten them there, but that was a mystery for another time. He grabbed the demon’s hand, looking around nervously. (Mr. Alastor had explained what he was on the way--Izuku had decided not to think about it too hard.)</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Well! Inko Midoriya, you say? Let us see, let us see! Shall we check your home first?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded. “Um. Follow me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Delightful! Now, let us discuss the terms of our deal, shall we? I’m afraid you will have to explain this world to me, though! I believe I see a human with horns! And a tail! That can’t be right!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“What, their quirks?” Izuku asked, baffled. “They’re not that different from yours?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“My what now? I’m sorry, my dear, but you seem to have gotten the wrong idea! I’m not human! At least not anymore, haha!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> The sound of a laughing crowd--was that coming from him?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But… you obviously have a quirk,” he mumbled. “I saw you earlier, you were all monster-y and now you’re normal, it must be some kind of weird transformation quirk, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Well, darling, I’m afraid you will have to explain all of this to me! When I was alive, all humans were fairly mediocre! Outclassed by most of the animal kingdom! They certainly couldn’t do that!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> He pointed down the side street at a hero fight--Scarlet Sentinel was fighting a villain with a spike quirk, their red flames dancing around the burly figure like a smokescreen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um.” Izuku said. “Well, I guess… quirks are superpowers? Everyone… </span>
  <em>
    <span>almost </span>
  </em>
  <span>everyone has one. Usually they get them when they turn four, but, um, sometimes they don’t get one at all. I’m… one of those.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“One of those without power?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Mr. Alastor asked, a note of what might have been surprise in his voice. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Ah, so is that what you meant when you asked to be a hero? You want one of these ‘quirks’?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhm.” He flushed slightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Wonderful! Now, my dear, what sort of power do you want?”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh? Oh, um, I don’t know… It would make the most sense if I got a pyrokinesis quirk, but it would be really cool if I had something more interesting… Um, if you don’t have a quirk, what are your powers, anyway?” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh, you know, this and that! I can shift between this form and demon form, I can travel through my shadow, I can manipulate and amplify sounds…”</span>
  </em>
  <span> His grin widened as he studied Izuku out of the corner of his eye. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“And, of course, I make deals.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He made a mental note to ask the demon for more details on the dealmaking thing later, and took a deep breath, preemptively embarrassed. “Could, um… could I have powers like yours?” He asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Like me?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Mr. Alastor asked, bemused. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Why?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He blushed. “W-well, you saved me, and you’re giving me them so…”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ah.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> The ever-present grin on his face twitched up for a moment. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Well, I’m flattered! Now, how far away did you say your home was? It appears to be growing dark!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, it’s right around the corner!” He pointed at a smallish side street. “I just… hope Mama’s okay. I don’t know what they did with her…”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ah, right. Well, why don’t you check your home and I’ll ask the police? Those are still a thing, right?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh-huh. They don’t do much though. Besides maybe detective stuff.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“And we all know how that goes, haha!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>The demon crowed, spinning his microphone staff (did he always have that? Izuku wasn’t sure) and slamming the end into the ground. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Call me when you need me, and I’ll be there!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Alastor hummed cheerfully as he strolled down the street, taking in the oddities of this new world he’d found himself in. So many little things--the sky was blue! Ahh, he’d nearly forgotten that, and plants! Such lovely, delicate little things!--and some big ones--no one taking one look at him and fleeing with their tail between their legs, despite his looking more out of place here than he ever did in Hell! This could be fun.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He pushed open the door of the police station, and oh! That was a radio playing, wasn’t it? Perhaps there was hope for this world, after all! </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The cat-headed officer at the front desk gave him a tired look that he couldn’t help but laugh at. It seemed he’d found Husker’s human counterpart!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello there!” </span>
  <em>
    <span>He greeted cheerfully. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“I’m looking for information on one Inko Midoriya?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“And what do you want this information for?” Not-Husker asked boredly, flipping open a laptop. Alastor cast the device a slightly disdainful look. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“See, my dear,”</span>
  <em>
    <span> he sang, enjoying the look of momentary discomfort that passed over the officer’s feline face.</span>
  </em>
  <span> “I have come across her son in a rather unfortunate situation, and I would </span>
  <em>
    <span>much appreciate </span>
  </em>
  <span>some information on her whereabouts so as to get him safely home!” </span>
  <em>
    <span>He passed his staff from one hand to the other, shooting Not-Husker a smile that might have been charming on any other face. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>They turned with a frown and called, "Naomasa! Do you have a moment?" </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A tired man in a trench coat looked up from his desk and, slowly, rose to his feet and wandered over to the front desk. "Yeah?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Not-Husker gestured at the grinning demon. "This one's asking for information on a recent homicide victim and her son."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Homicide victim?" </span>
  <em>
    <span>Alastor exclaimed. </span>
  </em>
  <span>"Well, well! That is unfortunate! Ah, how is it done these days? Is a father around?" </span>
  <em>
    <span>He fixed the new officer with an unblinking stare, allowing a sliver of his power to seep out through his eyes as a bright red glow. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"What is it to you?" The second officer asked warily. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, you see, I happened to come across him and I took it upon myself to escort him home! I hope that's okay,"</span>
  <em>
    <span> he tilted his head and narrowed his eyes threateningly. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The normal human officer scowled at him but didn't object, typing away at his fancy little electric box. "The father's out of the picture, and the Bakugou family are listed as the kid's godparents." He said shortly.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good man! Now I must of course--" </span>
  <em>
    <span>He felt something move his jacket and  cut himself off with a low growl, whipping his head around 180 degrees to glare at the child who had just touched him. Oh, the </span>
  </em>
  <span>nerve…</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A ping in his subconscious told him Izuku had asked for him. He hesitated.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <span>"Y̸̲̓o̵̖̽u̷̞'̷̣͝r̴̬̓e̸͕͠ ̶͚͠t̴̢̀r̵̖̃u̵̻͆l̵͇͘y̵̹̾ ̶̧̎l̴͕̋ṳ̵̑c̶͔̋k̷̫̊y̵̼̌ ̸̮͛h̷̪̓e̷͚̋'̸̰͒s̷̙̋ ̴̝͐c̸̹̋ả̷̤l̴͎̆l̵̘̈ì̸͉n̷̾ͅg̶̹͒ ̵̩̄m̸̠͊ě̵̹ ̵͖̑n̷̡̎o̸͈̿w̷̩͂,̶͈̃ ̴̭͝l̷̼͑i̵̯͐t̷̮̃t̸̡͠l̷̙͊e̷̤̊ ̴͇̆ô̸̮n̸͜ê̷͉,̶̯̇" </span>
  <em>
    <span>He purred. </span>
  </em>
  <span>"But now, I must take my leave! Au revoir!"</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And with that, he let himself melt out of the station and back into the shadow he'd attached to the kid.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"You called?"</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Comment, kudos, subscribe maybe? Critique always welcome, but please keep it CONSTRUCTIVE. I'm tired</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Meeting the Godparents</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Izuku and Alastor move to the Bakugo household. This'll be fun.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Take this delectable fuckery, dear readers!~ I am so tired. I<br/>Hhhhh<br/>Who else is freaking out about Helluva Boss ep. 1?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>“You called?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Mr. Alastor asked, dusting off his jacket lightly. Izuku gasped, staring at the demon with starry eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was so cool! I called and you just--your shadow just appeared and grew and now you’re here! It’s some kind of teleportation, right? How does it work? Does it only work when it’s shadowy around? What about on the other side? Can you take stuff with you? What about people? Can--”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ah--”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Mr. Alastor interrupted, amusement gleaming in his eyes. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Later, little fawn. For now, have you found anything of use?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhm.” He pointed at his hero journals, all five of them tucked away safely in his Best Jeanist backpack with his comic books and sketchbook. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Only one bag?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> The demon asked, twirling his staff around and tapping it against the bag. It disappeared in a puff of red smoke, and he turned expectant eyes on Izuku. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“O-oh!” He squeaked, stepping back. “I… I can pack more?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mr. Alastor cocked his head. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Of course, darling, why ever could you not?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… don’t wanna be a waste of space…”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hm,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> He furrowed his brows. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Why would you be? It isn’t like there’s any lack thereof.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” Izuku swallowed. “Thank you. Did… did you get news on Mama?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ah, I am afraid so. It appears your kidnappers had to kill her to get to you.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“....oh.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku didn’t want to stay with Kacchan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kacchan was his best friend, of course! He always liked to play with him! He just…. Didn’t want to live with him. He’d been kinda mean lately, and he didn’t want Mr. Alastor to see that and think Izuku was weak. He’d already helped him so much! Even…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mr. Alastor?” He asked, hesitating in front of the Bakugous’ door. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Just Alastor is fine, my dear! What is it?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> The demon asked cheerfully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I, um… I was just wondering… when I’d get a quirk?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ah, of course!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Mr. Alastor exclaimed, snapping his fingers. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“And do please drop the mister, eh? There you go, darling! Give it a couple hours to settle in, and you’re golden! Or, rather, red! Haha!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded determinedly and pressed the doorbell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The fuck is it?!” Auntie Mitsuki's voice rang out from beyond the door, her stomping footsteps causing Izuku to flinch back a little. “Wh--Izuku?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blonde woman frowned sharply down at him, and then up at Alastor. “And who the fuck are you?” She snapped.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Alastor, pleasure to meet you! I just happened to find this little darling in the clutches of some villains, and I simply had to help! I heard you’re listed as a godparent?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? Why, did something happen to Inko?” The woman demanded, red eyes widening. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes, in-deedy! It would seem that she interfered with a kidnapping!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> The demon exclaimed. He hadn’t known him for long, but Izuku already knew not to put much stock in facial expression--Auntie didn’t seem to have understood that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>What?!</span>
  </em>
  <span> The fuck are you so happy about then, jackass?!” The woman snapped. Her voice rose to a shout-- “OI! Masaru! Katsuki! Get the fuck over here!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were led to the Bakugo family’s living area, and Alastor gave Izuku a wink before fading out of view.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Alastor chuckled softly at the unnerved look on the humans’ faces. He’d been somewhat concerned that these ‘quirked’ humans wouldn’t be as frightened of him as they should; apparently he had nothing to fear. Good to know.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What is it, old hag?!” A miniature version of this Mitsuki stomped into view. His face went through a complicated range of emotions, before settling on rage. Judging by his ease of expression, this was not an uncommon occurrence. “What the fuck is De--Izuku doing here?!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Language, brat!” Mitsuki snapped. “Izuku was rescued by Ala…” She trailed off as she turned back, arm out in an aborted welcoming gesture. “The fuck?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Who?” A brown-haired man asked, emerging behind his--presumably--son. Odd--this Masaru’s scent was overpowering; acrid and sour, contrasting his son’s sickly sweet caramel scent and his wife’s faintly spicy-sweet one. Quirks, maybe? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Some weird fucker called Alastor--where the fuck did he go?!” The woman snapped.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>His grin sharpened into what could generously be called mischievous, and he folded his demonic body into one similar to the one he had when he was alive, all those years ago. Tallish, twiggy, with neat brown hair and red eyes. He made sure his clothes were acceptably normal, and allowed the humans to perceive him once again.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello!”</span>
  <em>
    <span> He cried, striding forwards to offer her his hand. She eyed it, confusion momentarily passing over her face before she took it in a shake. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“My name is Alastor and I am here because you lovely people are listed as Izuku’s godparents!” </span>
  <em>
    <span>He paused to wonder what country he was in and mentally reprimanded himself for forgetting such a basic detail. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“If you would be so kind as to take him in.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>He leaned forward with a raised eyebrow, conveying as clearly as he could in this nonthreatening body that they really didn’t have a choice. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Of course we’ll take him in, jackass!” Mitsuki snapped, scowling. Her husband put a hand on her shoulder and nodded.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What she means is Izuku’s always welcome around here.” He said gently. “You must be hungry, Izu, what would you say about an early dinner?” He glanced up at Alastor and smiled. “Oh, and you’re welcome to stay too, sir. It’s the least we could do to repay you.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Alastor decided that this was the only respectable human in the room, and smiled pleasantly at him. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“I’d love to, dear, thank you for the offer!”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you all for reading! Comments, critiques, concerns? I welcome all forms of validation to feed my poor starving soul! </p><p>Also I just finished watching Good Omens and I'm in love I need to read the book now</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Nighttime Jaunt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Izuku settles in, learns some stuff, and Alastor goes exploring for a bit &amp; meets an interesting hero.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, I've been wondering--would y'all prefer to get fewer, longer updates or more frequent, shorter ones? Poll, I suppose?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Masaru watched his family interacting with Izuku’s savior with apprehension, on edge but unsure why. The man was talking animatedly at Kat and Mitsuki, who seemed completely engrossed in his story--some folktale about a woman lost in the woods being found by a hunter and taken in, only to have her throat slit as she slept. He wondered idly if that should worry him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I suppose I ought to be taking my leave, then!” Alastor exclaimed cheerily after a while, standing and dusting off his jacket. “And I’ll be returning in a week to check in on Izuku, yes? See you then, my dear!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you! See you then!” Izuku chirped, looking almost disappointed that the man had left. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku set up his room warily, unsure of how safe his stuff would be in the Bakugou household. Mama had always respected his space, knocking before entering, but he very much doubted the rowdy blond family would be the same.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Around midnight, when he was certain everyone else was asleep, he called Alastor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you help me with your power?!” He asked eagerly. “You said it should appear tonight and it’s tonight now!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The demon’s shadow split from his own and solidified into a grinning Alastor. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Ah, quite right! Tell me, little fawn, do you feel anything different inside you?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Inside me?” Izuku asked. “How?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Well, turn your focus inward! Do you know how to regulate your emotions?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, yeah? Kacchan doesn’t like it when I cry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The demon’s expression darkened slightly. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Hmm. Well, simply start doing that, and look for anything odd!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Izuku nodded and squeezed his eyes shut in determined concentration, rummaging through his consciousness to try and locate a difference.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My head hurts,” he said suddenly. Alastor’s smile turned a little confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You don’t need to concentrate </span>
  </em>
  <span>that </span>
  <em>
    <span>hard, my dear,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> he said, leaning forward and tapping Izuku’s head with his staff. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh! Oh, my, that is quite unexpected!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> He straightened, grin widening. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Izuku demanded, clutching at his head and trying desperately to relieve the aching itch over the two… nubs… growing from his skull? “What?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Well, little fawn, it seems I’ve made you more like me than I intended.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> A soft laugh track followed his words. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“You see, I am what is known as a peryton--essentially, a deer with the wings and coloration of a bird. You appear to be becoming one as well!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?” He asked, discomfort momentarily forgotten as he pondered that. “So--I’ll get antlers and hair and ears and eyes like you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes, but not quite the same! My wings and coloration are as they are because of the bird I take after! I don’t doubt you’ll be able to keep that lovely green hair of yours.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>have </span>
  </em>
  <span>wings,” Izuku pointed out with a frown.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Not when I don’t want to!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Alastor agreed gleefully. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I can summon and dismiss them at will!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> He unfolded an enormous pair of black-tipped red wings and a long, red-black feathered tail from absolutely nowhere, smile widening to the point that Izuku was surprised it hadn’t split his face in two.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will I be able to do that?!” He exclaimed, eyes widening as he practically vibrated in place. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes in-deedy! Here, give it a try--sit down somewhere and relax your body as much as possible, kay?!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded, and settled into a concentrated hunch on his futon. With a deep exhale, he shut his eyes and relaxed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Alastor watched with interest as the child slumped over, back to the demon. He settled his wings comfortably behind him, and waited.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>As expected, it wasn’t until Izuku fell asleep that his wings unfolded. He’d been right in guessing that the green hair would remain--the two feathery appendages were the same dark green color, long and thin like a hummingbird’s, with the only notable difference being the iridescent turquoise sheen deep in his feathers. His tail was similar, turquoise at the base fading into forest green.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He hummed quietly in satisfaction and tossed his microphone staff into the air, catching and absorbing it in a puff of red smoke. The boy would be asleep for a long while yet, and he was just </span>
  </em>
  <span>itching</span>
  <em>
    <span> to explore this new world. His first order of business, of course, would be to check out these ‘heroes’ his charge seemed so fond of, and assess their threat level. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He stepped out of the room into the shadow he’d left anchored to to a lamppost, and let out a soft sigh of contentment. He took to the air silently, and let his instincts guide him as he soared.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The feeling of the wind in his hair had been foreign to him for so long now…. He’d almost forgotten how delightful it was.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>After a few blissful hours of mindless flying, he spotted the glow of a city ahead and angled his wings thataways with a sharp smile. He hadn’t hunted in a while, and what better place to start than in a bustling city?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He perched on top of a sign claiming the building below it to have “Tokyo’s Finest American Cuisine”. He wondered idly if it had Cajun food. Probably not.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The people passing below were rather interesting--he’d already seen at least three people with some kind of tail, and there was even someone with antlers similar to his own--but none in the way he liked them. He fluttered across a bustling street, landing on the edge of a tall office building. This was a better place for hunting--overlooking a highly suspicious alleyway and with a clear view of the doors leading into the surrounding derelict buildings.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Someone crept into the alley and looked around nervously before disappearing into the door that reeked with the nastiness of sex, and his smile thinned. The next one, maybe.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A few minutes later another human hurried in and looked around--glancing over their shoulder before darting into the door that smelt of blood--followed immediately by another human smelling like blood and fury. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yes, he’d wait for that one to emerge and take it.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It wasn’t a long wait. After about five minutes he could hear screams, and after another twenty his prey swaggered out covered in blood and viscera. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A snarling grin split his face, and he leapt off the roof into a dive, snatching the prey up in his claws and swooping up the back of an apartment complex before landing and pulling obscuring shadows around both him and his meal. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ah, it had been so very long since he’d tasted the flesh of a human. He’d forgotten just how lovely it was.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Swallowing the last fragment of bone, the demon released his shadowy veil and stretched his wings, shutting his eyes in contentment. He noted that his antlers had grown out considerably, and took off, enjoying the quiet whistling sound they made as he sped up and they shrunk. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He’d been flying uninterrupted for nearly an hour when he ran into the hero. A young man with large red wings and the scent of a predator--he liked him already.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I assume you’re one of those heroes my charge loves so much?”</span>
  <em>
    <span> He asked politely, slowing into a hover. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“You have good wings--they must be quite fast.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The hero, to his credit, only looked confused for a heartbeat before smoothing his features and responding in kind. “Correct. I’m Hawks, the number three hero. May I ask what you’re doing up here?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Alastor raised an eyebrow. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“What, is flying illegal now?”</span>
  <em>
    <span> He asked, amused.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It took a bit longer for Hawks to clear the confusion from his face this time. “Well, yeah?” He said. “I mean, it’s stupid, but it is a law. Unless you have a license?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He narrowed his eyes in his personal equivalent to a frown. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“Is that so?”</span>
  <em>
    <span> He mused. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“When did this… restriction come to pass?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Uh, early 2167 I think? 68 years ago?” He eyed him, twisting to circle the demon warily. “Look, man, I’m not gonna get you in trouble for this ‘cause I get the need to stretch your wings, but…” He trailed off and shook his head, peeling off to bank back over towards the city. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So it was 2235 here? Interesting. Just a little more than three hundred years past his death--no wonder everything had changed so much. Actually, he was a little surprised things hadn’t changed more--three hundred years was a long time. Even without the bizarre addition of superpowers into everyday life, he’d have thought the world would be nigh on unrecognizable. He knew nothing of this new world--looks like he’d have to tag along with Izuku to his history classes.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>For all those curious souls, Alastor is a Vermilion Flycatcher and Izuku is a Cuban Emerald Hummingbird. Why? They're pretty and their colors match, sue me. </p><p>Later, dear readers! Comments and kudos feed my soul~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Whoops, Accidental Philosophy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Izuku attends his first day of school after the Incident, now with shiny new ears and an entirely merciless bodyguard. Honestly, Bakugo is lucky that Izuku's so nice.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Whassup my dudes, I'm sick but it's probably not COVID so I'll probably be fine! You can start worrying if I'm dead in a couple weeks, hah.<br/>*Cough* well. I feel like I should mention (again? I don't recall) that i don't like Bakugou or All Might. I'm not trying to bash them, but I don't think I could manage writing them outright favorably so they'll probably end up at least a little irritating. Those of you who mentioned that Alastor would probably like All Might because he always smiles--you've got a good point, and he certainly respects him, but he's also a little wary as he's never met anyone who matches him in that.<br/>Anyway, uh, sorry for rambling and i hope you like the chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Izuku woke up to a scream. </p><p>He bolted upright with a yelp, scrambling for some kind of purchase before falling to the floor with a whump. The sheets were tangled around his wings and--</p><p>
  <em>Wings?!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It worked?!</em>
</p><p>“What the fuck, Izuku?!” Auntie Mitsuki shrieked, causing Izuku to startle and overbalance once more. </p><p>“Um--”</p><p>“Shut the fuck up, old hag!” Kacchan screeched back, stomping heavily down the stairs and slamming a door shut behind him. </p><p>“What’s wrong?” Izuku asked, eyes wide in false confusion. His wings had disappeared, his avian tail being replaced by a deer-like one, and judging by how oppressively loud everything was even for the Bakugou household his ears had probably changed to match Alastor’s.</p><p>“What’s--you had <em>wings!</em>” </p><p>“<em>What--</em>”</p><p> </p><p>With the drama of the morning out of the way, the day proceeded to be surprisingly normal. Maybe Izuku’s shadow was a little darker than usual, and maybe anyone passing would catch a glimpse of feathers in their peripheral vision that never quite stuck--</p><p>But when had humans ever been observant enough to notice that kind of thing? </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Alastor had stuck around during Izuku’s school just long enough to catch his history class before bailing. Now, he had some business to set straight. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Most importantly, the matter of Izuku’s housing.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Now, Alastor might not have been the best at human interaction, but he knew how to read people. It came with his job--well, his old job, anyways. Both of them. And he’d seen how Izuku acted around Katsuki--seen it in the mirror when he was a child, and seen it on the children of his favorite victims. The parents seemed passable, but their lack of action against their son was telling enough.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He strolled into the same police station as before, in his more human form this time, and grinned widely at the officer manning the front desk; it wasn’t not-Husker, thankfully, but a human he didn’t recognize. Good, no chance of recognition.</em>
</p><p>“Hello!” <em>He cried, grinning brightly. He’d spent the remainder of the night and morning thinking up a new name for his human form, and he was rather proud of the finished product. Alastor Rajioni--Alastor Radio Demon. Oh, how he loved the literal naming conventions of this odd country! </em>“How are you lovely people on this wonderful day? I am here to inquire as to the state of the foster care system in your fine country!”</p><p>
  <em>The receptor looked up, a frown on her--scaly, he noticed with a hint of surprise--face. “And you would be?” She asked slowly.</em>
</p><p>“A--” <em>Wait, last name, </em>“Rajioni! And yourself?”</p><p>
  <em>“...Kibomen. It’s not great. If there’s any other option, I’d recommend you take it. Why?”</em>
</p><p>“No reason!” <em>He replied cheerfully, spinning and striding out. </em>“Au reviour! Have a lovely day, my dear!” </p><p>
  <em>Well, this wouldn’t do. Perhaps he would just meddle a little with the Bakugous’ memories, make them think Izuku went to an orphanage and then find housing elsewhere. The paperwork wouldn’t exactly be difficult to forge. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He was waylaid by a fight in the streets minutes after, and he watched the spectacle with startled curiosity. The humans watching were acting as though this were entirely normal, even whooping and cheering as one would at a gladiator fight; such an attitude wouldn’t have been out of place in Seventh Circle. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Fascinating.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The hero, a dark-skinned human with a light blue bodysuit and some kind of ice power, caught the villain’s feet in a small glacier and held her there as a different blue-clothed hero leaped into view and slammed a fist into her head. She dropped like a bloodied rock, and the spectators cheered wildly. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Vicious little creatures, with no sense of decorum and no shame. His smile sharpened.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Libraries were still a thing, thank all things unholy. He would actually have to learn about the technology of this time, wouldn't he? Bother. For now, he’d ask a librarian.</em>
</p><p>"Hello, darling!" <em>He cried,</em> "I was wondering where to look to find information on heroes?"</p><p>
  <em>The librarian looked up, startled. “Um, second floor, the section’s front and center, you can’t miss it,”</em>
</p><p>“Thank you kindly, good sir!” <em>He spun on his heel and strode up the aisle to the stairs, leaving the baffled human blinking behind him. His first order of business was to look for that red-feathered hawk hero. </em></p><p>
  <em>In the end, he decided that of the top five, he’d have most trouble with Best Jeanist if the hero could manipulate whatever it was that clothing was made of in Hell. If not, Hawks; his teleportation voided the issue of Hawks’ superior speed, but the telekinetic blade-feathers were an absolutely fascinating challenge he would never have thought of on his own--he might add it to his repertoire when he got back to Hell. All Might was strongest, of course; he always smiled, though his active time seemed to be limited to about three to four hours a day. His teleportation would be his best asset in that fight, along with his wings and pyrokinesis. Endeavor was a non-issue--his laughably named fire would do little more than tickle, even at their hottest. He had nothing on the true flames of Hell. Gang Orca with his sonic attack could pose problems but a blast of fire and the fish-man would be out for good.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He returned the books to their proper places with a wave of his hand, and fell back into his shadow.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading! Out of curiosity- how many of you would prefer longer, less frequent chapters to shorter and more frequent ones? Your wish is my command~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. First Impressions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Izuku leaves the Bakugous and transfers to a new school, where he makes a friend, and learns that generally, one keeps the fact that one gained their power through a deal with a demon under wraps.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Lol hi y'all, I died for a bit but now I'm back! Also, I counted, I have 183 books in my room. It's not even a big room. Why am I like this</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Izuku loved hanging out with Kacchan, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>really did, </span>
  </em>
  <span>but a small, guilty part of his mind was glad that Alastor was getting him out of their house. He just--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alastor had been so </span>
  <em>
    <span>nice,</span>
  </em>
  <span> nicer than Mama even, because he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>always there</span>
  </em>
  <span> and </span>
  <em>
    <span>believed in him</span>
  </em>
  <span> and Kacchan had been even meaner today, until Alastor arrived and did something that made his face pale as he sat down hard, and he didn’t like the way Uncle Masaru and Auntie Mitsuki talked about him--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But it wasn’t like he was quirkless anymore, he wasn’t a </span>
  <em>
    <span>Deku </span>
  </em>
  <span>anymore--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Alastor said </span>
  <em>
    <span>he </span>
  </em>
  <span>used to be quirkless, back when he was alive, and he was the farthest thing from a Deku--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So maybe being quirkless didn’t make you a Deku? Maybe it was just Izuku being quirkless who was a Deku?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That made sense. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He let out a shuddering sigh, burying his face in his hands. He felt his ears droop slightly, and the shock of that decidedly odd sensation was enough to snap him out of his melancholy long enough to remember that </span>
  <em>
    <span>he had wings now.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alastor?” He asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes, my dear?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you teach me how to fly?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The demon’s grin sharpened. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I would be </span>
  </em>
  <span>delighted </span>
  <em>
    <span>to, little fawn.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p><span>As it turned out, flying was </span><em><span>amazing</span></em><span>.</span> <span>He felt free in the air--freer, perhaps, than he had been since his fateful fourth birthday all those years ago. </span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The apartment Alastor had had rented for them was small--two bedrooms, one bathroom, a living room space, and a kitchen/dining room--but Izuku </span>
  <em>
    <span>loved </span>
  </em>
  <span>it. It was secluded, out of the way, and best of all </span>
  <em>
    <span>in a different city!</span>
  </em>
  <span> He would be starting in a new school, and these students had no idea he used to be quirkless. It was a blank slate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alastor!” He crowed, wings flapping eagerly. “Let’s go, let’s go, let’s go!!”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Well alright then!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>The demon grinned. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“So excited for school, that’s new!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just--” Izuku paused to shiver as he tucked away his wings. “I’m not quirkless anymore. So they don’t have any reason to hate me this time, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alastor’s smile turned a little sad. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Logic would say yes, my dear, but humans are rarely logical creatures. However, the cards are certainly stacked in your favor.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Izuku nodded solemnly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello, my name is Izuku Midoriya and my quirk is Peryton. Please take care of me!” Izuku bowed and hurried off to the desk in the back of the room that his new teacher had indicated, nerves buzzing with dread and anticipation. He shot a quick smile to the tired lavender-haired boy sitting next to him, and shifted his attention to the front of the class. It seemed they were just reviewing the first of the Quirk Wars, again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulled out his notebook and wrote, </span>
  <em>
    <span>let me know if you’ve got any questions.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>His shadow darkened slightly, flickering in acknowledgement. Darkness bled across the page in Alastor’s elegant cursive handwriting (English--he wasn’t sure when or how he’d become fluent, and when he’d asked the demon had just grinned) to ask, </span>
  <em>
    <span>When did these quirks first emerge?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>2020, I think,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Izuku scribbled down. </span>
  <em>
    <span>After a whole year of various disasters and even a plague.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fascinating.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I never realized people could be so </span>
  <em>
    <span>nice!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Izuku crowed, spinning around gleefully at lunchtime. “I might even make some friends!”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I do hope so, my dear!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Alastor cooed, popping up out of his shadow. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“It is truly fascinating, for bias and prejudice to have changed so since I was alive! Queers and colored folk accepted without thought, yet the lack of special abilities is enough to ruin one in society’s eyes!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” He wilted a little. “Villainous quirks, too. Whatever that means.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Now now, turn that frown upside down my darling!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> The demon chided.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “You mustn’t allow the burdens of life to knock you down! Smile, so none may read and exploit your emotion!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like All Might.” Izuku breathed in, exhaled. “Right! I’m gonna make a friend!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alastor manifested his wings and gave him a sharp smile. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I’ll give you some privacy and go on a flight! If you need me, just call!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right!” He picked up his bag, put on his best friendly smile, and looked around as his demon friend flew off. There--the lavender-haired boy he sat next to rested against a tree, phone in hand and no lunch in sight. He would be his first target.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi!” He chirped when he was a few feet away. “Can I sit here with you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy looked up, tired eyes surprised, and took out an earbud. “Um. If you want.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great!” Izuku plopped himself down in the grass, opening his bento. “I’m Izuku Midoriya. What’s your name?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hitoshi Shinsou.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nice to meet you! Wanna share my lunch? I noticed you don’t have one!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Violet eyes blinked slowly. “Why.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“O-oh, why share, you mean? I just know what it’s like to go without, haha. I don’t want anyone else to suffer that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy eyed him sharply. “Bullies.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-yeah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh. Right. I was, um, quirkless. Until, like, last week?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ahah, weird right? I was kidnapped by a bunch of cultists to be used as a human sacrifice, but it turns out the demon they were summoning doesn’t hurt kids! So I made a deal with him for a quirk in exchange for me saying he could have a body! Not sure what that was about.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shinsou leaned back, eyes wide. “What the fuck.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right, right, you probably don’t believe me. Um, Alastor?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What is it, my fawn?”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The other boy yelped as Alastor sprang out of Izuku’s shadow. “What--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tipped his head, narrowing his eyes as his grin widened. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“A new friend? How… interesting.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. I was telling him about you and my quirk and I figured he wouldn’t believe me so I decided you’d be proof!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The demon furrowed his brow, smile thinning slightly. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“You told him… about our deal.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhm!”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Right… just for future reference, darling, this </span>
  </em>
  <span>is</span>
  <em>
    <span> supposed to be secret. One does not brag about making deals with demons.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Izuku flushed. When it was put that way…</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“And you, little cat?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Alastor turned to bear the weight of his gaze down on Shinsou, who shrank back further. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“How can we be sure you won’t talk?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, maybe… you said something about deals…?” His eyes widened and he flinched back, clapping his hands over his mouth. “I’m sorry!”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Whatever are you apologizing for, my dear?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not s’posed to ask questions…” he mumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does it have to do with your quirk?” Izuku asked, suddenly excited. “What is it? Something mental, probably? To be triggered by a question--ooh, can you force people to answer you truthfully? Can you mute them? Can--” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s Brainwashing!” Shinsou blurted out, before flinching back again. “If… if people respond to me I can control them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izuku gasped loudly and lunged for his school bag, pulling out a well-loved notebook and flipping frantically to a blank page. “That’s amazing! Do they have to respond to questions, or will any response work? Or just any verbal acknowledgement? How long can you control someone for? How many people can you control at once? Can they--”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Now, now, darling,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Alastor interrupted his ramblings with an amused tut. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“You can interrogate your new friend once we get him sorted out.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> He turned an expectant gaze on the lavender boy, who was beginning to look a little faint. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right. Um. What… what do I get out of it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You’re a clever one!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> The demon cackled, pulling his staff out of thin air and spinning it over his knuckles. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I can upgrade your quirk, perhaps? How does that sound?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He swallowed, visibly steeling himself. “I’d like to be able to mimic voices. Any that I’ve heard.”</span>
</p><p><span>Alastor passed his staff into his right hand and held out his left, green light gathering in his palm. </span><em><span>“Can do! </span></em><b><em>So,</em></b> <b><em>ḍ̷̮̎̔̈́̂o̴͈̯̣̽̋͐̚ ̸̛͈̬̤̅̈͗͜͝ẅ̸͉́̿̕e̸̹̙̱̋͌̑ ̴̲͙̖̍̊h̷̞̜̤̓̾ä̵̟̯́̚v̶̡̪̬̰͆̉̃̕e̸̡̻̱̟̿̑̋̚͝ ̵̡͖̟͕̅̂a̶̬͚̻̩̽͂̅ ̵̫͓͇̭͛̆̎͊d̶̞̱̋e̵̝͗̌̔́̌ä̶̩͎̙̘́̅̚ͅl̸̘̗͖̓̒̇̐, ̸̡͈̱̭̠͘t̶̡͍̅̿h̵̖̪͓̾͝ẻ̸̢̧̖̲̗̽͝͠ṅ̴̳͉?̷̬͛̈́͠”</em></b></p><p>
  <span>Shinsou lifted his chin and shook.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope y'all enjoyed!!! Has anyone else gotten addicted to AJR'S new album OK ORCHESTRA? Cause I am in love. </p><p> Yeah, I get why most people generally make the first quirks in like the 2100s or something, but I couldn't resist.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I love Alastor. He's such a homicidal dork, he deserves better than the fandom treats him.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>